1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an integral inverter and a solar cell module including the same, and more particularly to an integral inverter having an improved structure and a solar cell module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
A solar cell panel having solar cells is connected to a junction box and, in turn, the junction box is connected to a direct current (DC)-alternating current (AC) inverter via a direct current output cable protruding from the junction box. More specifically, the DC-AC inverter converts direct current voltage or direct current, transmitted via a positive output cable and a negative output cable protruding from the junction box, into alternating current voltage or alternating current. The alternating current voltage or alternating current, generated by the DC-AC inverter, is transmitted to another solar cell module via an AC output cable, or transmitted to an electrical grid, an electrical system or the like.
In this instance, since the junction box and the DC-AC inverter must be separately manufactured and installed (for example, separately manufactured and installed in different cases), an installation space and installation time are increased upon application thereof to a solar cell module. In addition, since it is necessary to position DC output cables (i.e. two output cables) between the junction box and the DC-AC inverter for connection therebetween, an additional installation space and installation time are needed. In particular, these output cables are bulky and heavy, thus causing difficulty in installation. For this reason, an installation process of the junction box and the DC-AC inverter has very low productivity. In addition, the two output cables interconnecting the junction box and the DC-AC inverter may be shaken or separated from the junction box and the DC-AC inverter during transportation and when in use, thus causing several problems, such as, for example, damage to the solar cell panel due to collision with the solar cell panel.